


Needed

by Luca404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: He had to leave. Just as predicted.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts), [pink_owlet111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_owlet111/gifts).



He could see it in their eyes. Their disappointment, the anger. It was time for him to leave, he knew. If he didn't, they would kick him out soon, it was obvious. He was replaceable, like he relearned at Marmora, and just as he knew she would, Black took Shiro back. Red had Lance now, he wasn't needed. Just as expected.

Keith looked around the room. It was empty, devoid of personal accents. He only knew that because he saw Pidge’s room once, so messy and lived in. But there was no point of doing that with this room, he would have to leave sooner or later anyway. It was for the best, he told himself, they were furious at him and he was _Galra_ , there was no way they would ever want keep him here. Not really. Shiro might say that they needed a leader and that leader was Keith, but it wasn't true. Shiro was the leader, Keith was just… No one important, shitty at everything he did, not needed here.

He threw one more glance around the room and got mentally ready for the next mission with the Blade of Marmora. Victory or death, he reminded himself. We are replaceable, he heard Kolivan’s voice. It was a lecture that he heard often, especially after Regris’ death… He was reminded of the angry looks his friends… No, the looks the Paladins threw at him whenever he got back. Or when he screwed up. _As always_ , his mind whispered. He had to leave now. It's for the best. He was needed, if only temporarily, in the Blade of Marmora. He would do everything for this cause, even if the Voltron team didn't need him.

Victory or death, he repeated to himself. This is the way of Galra.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless angst in revenge to Cour104 for giving me feels.  
> Also Keith never calls the room his own and I'm apparently evil


End file.
